The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture
The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture is a thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Summary Emerl goes to Terra Venture where he encounters the Lost Galaxy Rangers, they discovered that his unwelcome invasion was lead by Dr. Eggman, while Emerl time travels to retrieve the Savage Sword to control his Black Shadow Mode. Plot Terra Venture's Strange Threat/The Psycho Rangers' Rampage The episode begins at Terra Venture on the Planet, Mirinoi, The Psycho Rangers returned and begin their rampage. A crash landing site/Villamax and Kegler warned the Data Squad Rangers Suddenly back on Earth, There was a crash landing site not too far from Canterlot High. As Robbie and his friends checked it out, Villamax and Kegler came out of the pod warning them about the Return of the Psycho Rangers. Emerl's Mission at Terra Venture/Emerl begins his quest alone Meanwhile at Cyberspace, The Digital Map is summoning Emerl to Terra Venture. To Emerl's delight and Twilight's complete shock. Even more surprising is that the Map is summoning Emerl alone instead of two people as it had previously done. Palutena believes the problem that Emerl is being called to solve is minor, But Spike suggests the possibility of Trakeena returning. So, Robbie decided to go with Emerl to Mirinoi only to support him. Dr. Eggman crated a new robot/The Birth of the Female Psycho Red Ranger Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Eggman had created his new robot called "Egg-Chanter". Then, He made a new female version of Psycho Red, The Psycho Female Red Ranger. Villamax foretold everyone about the Savage Sword/Strange Tensions Inside the space colony suite, Villamax foretold Robbie and his friends about the Savage Sword that only a chosen Black Ranger from the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy can posese it. Then, Twilight appears before her in the form of a floating head and asks about the situation. Emerl explains that the problem is indeed between the Psycho Rangers and that there is an strange tension between them. Unable to help him due to Palutena's rule not summoning her, Twilight offers her consultation if she needs it. Egg-Chanter's goal/Riku spying on that moment Back with Eggman, He sends Egg-Chanter to conquer Terra Venture with the Galaxy Rangers has his slaves to do his evil bitting. Little did he know, Riku was spying as he teleported out of here. Heroes arriving to help/Riku and Sora's reunion Back on Earth, Robbie and his friends met with Koichi the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Nicole Henderson, known as Rolling Bubbles, Max the Yellow Mini Force Ranger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng a.k.a. Ladybug, April Green the Glitter Spring, Lucia the Pink Mermaid Princess, Cole the Black Ninja, Ken Utonium from New Townsville, known as Kamikaze Ken Z, Candice the Yellow Fairy Princess, Poochi from New Townsville, known as Power Poochi Z, Sharon Brown the Cure Chocolate, Sarah the Green Fairy Princess, Alex the Yellow Spy, Sapphire Bell the Floral Magician, Caren the Purple Mermaid Princess, Riley the Sapphire Sky Princess, Harriet the Cure Flora, Trista Meioh, known as Sailor Pluto, Ivan Howard, known as Roaring Blaze, Sara the Orange Mermaid Princess, Rose Holt, known as Proud Bell, Wasabi Go-Ginger, XR, Numbuh 1, Erika the Cure Marine, Terisa Cloverlime, known as the Clover Fairy, Lucy the Pink Mini Force Ranger, Homura Akemi the Magical Girl, Sydney Wright, known as Mew Mew Apple, Tommy the Legendary of Ice, Kikki Benjamin, known as Mew Mew Pudding, Fiona Destien the Cure Fortune, Zane the White Ninja, Vivian the Silver Mermaid Princess and Bridge Watterson, known as Hard Brick. Just then, Riku arrived to meet the Data Squad Rangers. Even Sora was happy to see his best friend again. Riku warned his friends about Dr. Eggman's plot/How to save Terra Venture However, Riku warned Robbie and the others about Dr. Eggman's plan by brainwashing the Galaxy Rangers for Egg-Chanter to enslave all in Mirinoi. So, Robbie came up with a plan to save Terra Venture. Emerl's plan to control his Darkness/Retrieving the Savage Sword Back at Terra Venture, Emerl explains the situation to his friends and told them about traveling through time and retrieve the Savage Sword. Twilight warns Emerl about the risk. However that the last time they fought, Kendrix sacrificed herself to restore Cassie's morpher and Karone had to take her place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger before her return long ago. Emerl Time Travels to the past/Encountering Psycho Pink's past self With that said, Emerl used his Universal Portal Watch and Time Travel to when before Kendrix's sacrifice for Cassie's Morpher. Suddenly, He encountered Psycho Pink who was about to use the Savage Sword and pulled it out. Then, Emerl had to stop her. Teaming up with Cassie and Kendrix/Riku, Villamax and Kegler meet the others Then, Emerl Demorphes and tries to steal back Cassie's morpher from Psycho Pink. But, He fought with his life only to stop her. Just then, Cassie and Kendrix came to the rescue as they teamed up with Emerl and took down Psycho Pink for good. Back at the present day, Riku, Villamax and Kegler meet with Robbie and his friends when they came to save Terra Venture. Robbie and Sora trained with Riku to save Terra Venture At the Tribal Village of Mirinoi, Robbie and Sora trained with Riku in order to save Terra Venture from Eggman's grasp. As for Digit, He was upgrading the Anti-Hypnobeam. Encountering the Psycho Rangers/Meeting Female Psycho Red Just as Robbie and the others finished their training with Riku, They've encountered the Psycho Rangers including the Female Psycho Red Rangers who're about to rule Mirimoi. The Savage Sword chose Emerl/Pit bestowed a new morpher for Riku Meanwhile with Emerl, He finally defeated Psycho Pink as the Savage Sword chose him as his new wielder. Back at the present day at Cyberspace, Pit bestowed the Topaz Data Squad Morpher to Riku as the new Topaz Ranger. Emerl returned with Riku/The Rise of the Topaz and Black Rangers Back at Terra Venture, Emerl and Riku came to meet up with Robbie and the others. As Emerl showed them the Savage Sword, Riku showed them his Morpher. Soon, They begin to make plans. The Data Squad and Lost Galaxy Team Up/Taking down the Psycho Rangers Then, Digit used the Anti-Hypno Beam and freed the Galaxy Rangers from being under Egg-Chanter's clutches. Then, The Data Squad and Galaxy Rangers begin their Team Up for Terra Venture. As they took out a lot of Egg Pawns, Robbie, Robin, Emerl, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Sora, Zoe and Xion begin their dual once again. Mystic Force D.N.A. Ranger Mode/Another defeat of the Psycho Rangers Then, Robbie, Sunset, Mordecai, Amy, Yoshi, Xion, Sonic, Emerl, Gmerl and Zoe activated their Mystic Force D.N.A. Ranger Mode to finish off the Psycho Rangers once more. Defeating Egg-Chanter/Beginning the Megazord Battle Team Up As the battle goes on, Riku makes his move and took down Egg-Chanter. As Dr. Eggman made him grow bigger, They summon their Zords and Galactabeasts ready to form their Megazords. A new Zord for Riku/Platinum Warrior Topaz Formation Suddenly, None of the Megazords were strong enough. Just then, Riku recieved his own Zord, The Topaz Hawk Zord. Just as it combined with the Platinum Warrior Megazord, They took down Egg-Chanter for good. Terra Venture is saved/Returning home for Earth After the battle, All the civilians of Terra Venture and Villagers of Mirinoi were truly greatful for the Rangers heroic deeds. At last, It was time for the Data Squad Rangers to return home on Earth. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Galaxy Rangers Heroes 1st Retro Heroes 2nd Retro Heroes 3rd Retro Heroes 4th Retro Heroes 5th Retro Heroes 6th Retro Heroes 7th Retro Heroes D.N.A. Ranger Mode Mystic Force Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile *Motherboard and Wanda *Alpha 6 *Villamax and Kegler Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Psycho Rangers Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Jupiner Montage Trivia *Riku will make his debut as the new Topaz Data Squad Ranger. *This marks the first appearance of Female Psycho Red. Transcript *The Defender of the Galaxy, Emerl Goes to Terra Venture Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes